One Good Reason
by hathr
Summary: Sasuke tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto meminta untuk mencintainya. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

One Good Reason

[ _The heart has its reasons, but the mind makes the excuses_ ]

* * *

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu."

Itu semua terjadi begitu cepat, layaknya tanpa teori, ataupun berbasa-basi. Kata-kata itu begitu saja meluncur dari mulut pria bersurai pirang, berusia 24 tahun, berseragam hijau yang sejak tadi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Huh— Apa?"

Bahkan ia harus bertanya kembali untuk memastikan jika telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini ia sudah bisa memastikan jika telinganya tidak salah dengar. Ia tahu dengan sangat baik jika sahabatnya itu memiliki selera humor yang sangat buruk. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah mengira jika pria bersurai pirang itu benar-benar membawa pernyataan cinta menjadi sebuah gurauan yang bahkan menurutnya sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Seharusnya kau tahu di mana harus berhenti Dobe."

Setengah mati ia berusaha memastikan jika raut wajahnya masih terlihat datar dan kaku seperti biasa. Namun sorot dari iris biru itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bergurau?"

Ia terdiam cukup lama, tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Pikirannya mengatakan ini semua tidak benar, namun jantungnya berdetak cepat layaknya ia baru saja selesai berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang sangat luas.

"Kau mencintaiku Sasuke?"

"Kau tidak lebih dari sahabat bagiku."

Ia tidak tahu mengapa dadanya terasa nyeri ketika kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya ia rasakan?

"Aku sudah lama mencintaimu Teme, tidak bisakah kau menerima pernyataan cintaku ini?"

Ia tahu betul jika sahabatnya itu bukanlah pria yang mudah putus asa dan gampang menyerah, tetapi mendengarnya memohon untuk _'cintanya'_ membuat dadanya semakin terasa sesak. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, jika menyimpulkan secara kasar, tentu saja ia tahu semua hal mengenai pria bersurai pirang di sebelahnya. Lalu mengapa saat ini ia merasa seperti orang asing? Bukankah pria itu mengatakan sudah mencintainya sejak lama? Mengapa ia sama sekali tidak sadar akan hal itu?

"Katakan padaku sebuah alasan mengapa aku harus mencintaimu?"

"Karena... Mungkin saja aku tidak akan kembali lagi?"

Ia menoleh lalu menatap penuh amarah, tidak mengerti apakah kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya itu adalah sebuah ancaman ataupun benar adanya.

"Cara kekanakan seperti itu tidak akan berhasil Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya lelucon ataupun kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau tidak lagi di taman kanak-kanak. Mengancam untuk mendapatkan cinta? Sadarlah Dobe, jangan konyol."

Masa bodoh, tidak peduli. Jika ia bisa berteriak dan tidak malu dengan darah Uchiha yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, kata-kata itulah yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia harus cepat pergi, pergi menjauhi sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah meneriaki namanya dari arah belakang. Jika menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi nanti. Karena selama ini, ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi itu di wajah sahabatnya.

Ekspresi terkejut dan juga terluka.

.

Bagaikan hidup tanpa teman. 2 minggu telah ia habiskan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukannya ia tidak peduli atau melupakan tentang sahabatnya, hanya saja setiap kali memikirkan kata-kata yang terlontar dari pria bersurai pirang itu dan juga mengingat raut wajahnya, dadanya terasa nyeri kembali.

Ia terbangun di malam hari dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung di wajahnya. Di dalam mimpinya terlalu banyak darah dan juga tubuh manusia yang tidak lagi berbentuk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa memimpikan hal yang begitu mengerikan. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah menonton film horror sebelum tidur, dan mimpi buruk itu membuatnya terjaga semalaman. Pukul 3:22 dini hari, dari atas kasurnya ia melangkah pelan ke arah dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas air putih yang mungkin akan membantunya menjernihkan pikiran.

Satu gelas...

Dua gelas...

Tiga gelas...

Pada gelas ke empat ia tahu jika air yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya tidak membantu banyak, itu semua hanya membuatnya tetap terjaga karena ia harus pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Brengsek!"

Ia mengerang frustasi meninju tembok kamarnya, ini semua membuatnya gila. Rasa gelisah, takut, tidak nyaman, dan khawatir. Tubuhnya sudah memberi sinyal untuk beristirahat, dan ia mengikutinya, ia berbaring namun dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar. Berkali-kali mengganti posisi, menghadap sisi kiri dan kanan, namun pikirannya memerintahkan untuk tetap terjaga.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya malam ini? Ia pun tidak tahu.

Jika saja ia seorang gadis kecil, mungkin saat ini ia akan berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar kedua orangtuanya lalu memohon untuk tidur bersama. Tetapi ia seorang pria. Pria dewasa yang tidak lagi tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya, dan jika ia tetap memaksa bukankah itu akan terdengar konyol, jika tiba-tiba saja ia berkata pada Ibu dan Ayahnya jika malam ini tidurnya tidak nyenyak?

Ia bersandar lemas pada dinding, sepasang matanya menatap kosong ke arah lampu kamarnya yang sudah ia padamkan beberapa jam lalu. Cukup lama ia berada dalam posisi itu, hingga getaran dari ponsel mengagetkannya.

Layar ponselnya berkedip-kedip, sepasang matanya menangkap beberapa nomor asing yang tertera di sana. Awalnya ia ragu untuk mengangkat, namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

" _Sasuke ini aku..._ "

Tanpa harus berpikir, ia tahu siapa pemilik itu. Suara bariton sedikit serak yang membuat jantungnya mulai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

" _Aku ingin menghubungimu, tapi aku tahu kau masih marah._ "

Nada suara dari dalam speaker ponselnya terdengar amat lirih, seharusnya ia bisa mengatakan jika amarah dalam dirinya sudah mereda, ia ingin berbicara, banyak sekali pertanyaan tanpa jawaban di kepalanya yang ia ingin tanyakan, namun suaranya seakan tercekat dan tidak bisa dikeluarkan dengan baik.

" _Aku akan kembali besok, kuharap kau mau menjemputku di bandara pukul 9 pagi karena aku ingin melihatmu... kau mau 'kan Teme?_ "

Ia tahu jika saat ini pria itu sedang menunggu jawabannya, dan ia tahu menyahut 'aku akan menjemputmu di bandara pukul 9 pagi besok' tidaklah sesulit itu, namun tetap saja mulutnya terkatup rapat seperti ada lem di bibirnya.

" _Baiklah, Sampai jumpa..._ "

Telfon itu terputus.

Ia terdiam dengan sepasang mata menatap layar ponselnya yang perlahan menghitam. Rasa menyesal seakan memukulnya bertubi-tubi, mengapa ia merasa sulit sekali hanya untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata? Hal yang sangat diinginkannya adalah mereka bisa berbicara tentang hal-hal yang menurutnya bodoh seperti biasa lalu keadaan akan kembali normal. Entah mengapa ia mulai merindukan masa-masa itu kembali, keadaan di mana ia dan sahabatnya itu bisa bersama seperti biasa, tertawa, dan menghabiskan waktu tanpa adanya rasa canggung dan tembok pembatas seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ia menghela napas, sedikit menunduk, semua pemikiran ini membuat kepalanya sakit. Sahabatnya mencintainya, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Ia bukannya tidak menyukai Naruto, menurutnya percintaan yang terjalin dalam sebuah hubungan persahabatan adalah hal yang salah. Tetapi ia sadar, jika hanya diam tanpa melakukan hal apapun, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan kehilangan sahabatnya itu, dan ia tidak ingin jika itu sampai terjadi.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok Dobe."

.

Pagi-pagi buta ia sudah bersiap, dengan mengenakan jaket berwarna biru tua dan 1 cup kopi pahit yang didapatkannya dari dapur, sebelum mengendarai mobilnya ke bandara yang memakan jarak tempuh sekitar 45 menit.

Udara yang cukup dingin sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya, bahkan ia tidak peduli jika harus menunggu cukup lama, karena saat ini seluruh pikirannya telah terpenuhi oleh pria pirang itu.

2 minggu ternyata sudah cukup membuatnya tersadar jika ia sangat merindukan sosok sang sahabat.

Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah jam di ponselnya, ia merasa waktu seakan berjalan sangat lambat. Kopi miliknya pun sudah habis sekarang.

Ia menghela napas, lalu meninggalkan kursi untuk mengunjungi kedai kopi 24 jam dan mendapatkan gelas kopinya terisi kembali. Beberapa wanita dan pria yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya melempar senyum padanya dengan wajah memerah.

Namun ia tidak mempedulikannya.

.

" _Espresso_."

Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, dengan cekatan ia mengambil 1 cup kopi kosong dari dalam rak lalu mengisinya dengan kopi kental berwarna hitam pekat.

"Kau pasti sedang menunggu seseorang."

Pelayan wanita itu membuka mulutnya lalu tersenyum. Wajahnya terbilang cukup manis, kedua pipinya yang bersemu karena suhu udara dingin membuatnya tampak mengemaskan.

"Hn"

"Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu?"

"Tidak juga, hanya seorang sahabat."

"Hanya? Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan 'hanya' jika kau menjemputnya di bandara sepagi ini. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu tuan, tetapi kau terlihat bukan seperti seseorang yang rela membuang-buang waktunya untuk hal yang tidak penting."

Ia terdiam ketika pelayan wanita itu tersenyum dan menyerahkan 1 cup _espresso_ miliknya.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan tuan."

"Terima kasih."

Kalimat pelayan wanita itu seakan tertempel dipikirannya. Bagaikan kaset rusak yang diulang-ulang, kalimat itulah yang menemaninya kembali menuju kursi tempat di mana ia menunggu sebelumnya.

"Hanya?"

Bibirnya mengucap pelan, alisnya mengernyit seakan sulit sekali memahami.

"Naruto sahabatku, tentu saja..."

Ia merasa wajar saja jika ia melakukan semua hal ini untuk Naruto, karena Naruto adalah ' _sahabatnya_ '.

.

"Sasuke?"

Tubuhnya terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya lembut dari arah belakang.

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pria berseragam hijau dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas.

"Shikamaru?"

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas saat pria itu terlihat memaksakan untuk tersenyum ketika bertatapan langsung dengannya.

"Bagaimana kaba—"

"Kau juga menunggu Naruto di sini?"

Ia tahu memotong pembicaraan orang lain sangatlah tidak sopan, dan seharusnya seorang Uchiha tidak akan melakukannya, tapi melihat pria yang juga berstatus sebagai teman dari Naruto membuatnya tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan setidaknya info kecil mengenai sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Aku kembali bersama Naruto."

"Lalu di mana Naruto?"

Ia menatap pria di hadapannya bingung, tidak mengerti apakah pria itu sedang bergurau ataupun serius dengan perkataannya.

"Di hadapanmu."

Ia kembali mengernyit tak paham. Di hadapannya hanya ada Shikamaru, pria teman dari Naruto yang berseragam hijau dengan 2 tas ransel besar terselempang di bahu kiri dan kanannya.

"Jangan bergurau."

"Aku tidak bergurau Sasuke."

Ia tidak mengerti.

"Lalu di mana Naruto?"

Alisnya kembali mengeryit ketika pria itu melepas lalu menyerahkan tas berwarna hijau dari bahu kirinya.

"Benda-benda ini milik Naruto."

"Aku tidak bertanya soal benda milik Naru—"

"Hanya ini yang kembali."

Hening.

Ia hanya terdiam menatap bingung ke arah pria di hadapannya yang juga menatap ke arahnya saat ini.

"Hanya benda-benda miliknya saja yang bisa kembali Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa ini sebuah lelucon yang Naruto rencanakan?"

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto menghubunginya tadi malam dan memintanya untuk menjemput di bandara pukul 9 pagi.

Lalu apa maksud semua ini?

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa menjadikan sebuah kematian sebagai lelucon?"

Ia mengembangkan senyum tipisnya, lalu mengehela napas dan tertawa.

"Dasar brengsek, seharusnya kau mengatakannya dari awal."

"Sasuke...?"

"Si bodoh itu memintaku untuk menjemputnya sepagi ini, tapi ternyata dia tidak kembali karena menghadiri upacara kematian seseorang? Apa menurutnya aku ini petugas pengantar barang? Seenaknya saja memintaku untuk membawa seluruh benda miliknya."

Ia menundukan kepalanya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tertawa seperti ini, bukankah seharusnya ia marah dan kesal karena Naruto telah menipunya?

"Aku sudah menunggu sangat lama, dan dia menipuku, yang benar saja? Aku akan membunuhnya nanti."

"Sasuke, aku tahu ini semua berat bagimu, tapi co—"

"Aku mengerti dengan jelas Shikamaru, si bodoh itu menipu—"

Perkataanya terpotong ketika pria berseragam hijau itu tiba-tiba saja mencengkram bahunya dengan sedikit menggeram.

"Dengarkan apa yang kukatakan Sasuke. Naruto tidak akan kembali, bukan karena dia menghadiri upacara kematian seseorang, tetapi itu karena dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini! Naruto sudah mati!"

Senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya perlahan memudar, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menundukan sedikit wajahnya lalu menepis cengkraman Shikamaru dari bahunya.

"Itu tidak mungkin benar, Naruto baru saja menghubungiku semalam, suaranya masih terdengar sama seperti biasa."

"Sasuke, bersikap seperti ini tidak akan membantu, bukan kau saja yang awalnya tidak percaya, aku sama sepertimu. Jadi kumohon mengertilah."

Helaan napas dan tepukan lembut di bahu kirinya menjadi pertanda jika percakapan mereka telah usai.

Namun tetap saja ia masih tidak mengerti.

.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya lalu melempar tas hijau milik Naruto yang berada dalam jinjingan tangannya ke sembarang arah sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Ia sangat lelah hari ini, kepalanya terasa panas, tenggorokannya kering, bahunya berat, dan kedua kakinya terasa lemas seakan tidak mampu lagi untuk menopang beban tubuhnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Mengapa otaknya tidak bisa mencerna kalimat yang dikatakan Shikamaru?

Naruto tidak akan kembali?

Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah ini semua nyata ataupun tidak.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan tas milikmu bodoh."

Sepasang matanya menatap kosong ke arah tas berwarna hijau yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Jika kau tidak akan kembali, lalu kenapa menghubungiku semalam? Aku masih tidak mengerti, sulit sekali mempercayai jika kau sudah... Mati."

Suaranya masih terdengar sama, dingin dan datar. Tanpa emosi.

"Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini, Dobe?"

Ia terdiam sesaat.

"Rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis, tapi tidak ada satupun air mata yang menetes..."

Perkataanya terputus, ia tertawa hambar seraya bangkit dari atas kasurnya lalu melangkah mendekati tas hijau yang berada 6 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa aku ini manusia?"

Ia menarik tas hijau itu lalu melemparnya ke tembok penuh emosi. Menghamburkan seluruh isi tas ke atas lantai kamarnya, membabi-buta menendang dan melempar semua benda milik pria bersurai pirang lalu merobeknya hingga hancur sebelum melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Dasar brengsek!"

Ia menggeram penuh emosi. Semuanya sudah hancur, tidak ada yang tersisa, kecuali sebuah topi yang terlempar cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sebuah topi lusuh berwarna hijau yang dipenuhi oleh tulisan menggunakan pena di sisi dalamnya.

" _Aku mencintaimu Sasuke_."

Hanya ada 3 kata.

Namun itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasakan cairan hangat yang akhirnya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini Naruto?"

.

 _It was the love, that you only realize after you've lost it._

.

 _End_


End file.
